Ride
by Mavrik
Summary: Kim and Ron help a friend in need. horrible summary


Kim Possible: Ride

Ok, this is my first Kim Possible fic. I wrote it originally about 6 months ago, when I was bored. Now, I have a lot more time on my hands, so I'm starting it again. I wrote the second chapter, thinking that I still had the first, but unfortunately not. Updates may take a while, and there's a contest for the name of each chapter and the story. Every chapter, and the story's title, is named after either a rock, country or rap song. If you guess the artist and show me where I inserted a lyric from the song in the reveiw section before anyone else, you get a preveiw of the next chapter, the day before I post it. Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters is owned by Disney, all the songs are owned by the writers and their record labels. The only things I own are the characters that I made up.

"Come on, Kim, the bank closes in twenty minutes. Let's go!" Ron Stoppale exclaimed to his best friend, Kim Possible as they left fourth period cooking. Kim ignored Ron's ranting, as he had been ranting all last period about getting a new scooter. She snapped open her locker and addressed the ever present super genius. "What's up...Wade?" Ron stopped his ranting and said "Hey, Wade, one of your clients there or more family visits?" Wade laughed "No, Ron, this is an old friend of mine using the holigram technoligy that we just perfected. Kim, Ron, meet Bronwen. She's a Canadian who I'm working on a new security system with. It's got a few bugs. It's been unusually quiet from all off the major villians, including Shego. Something's up. Something. Big." Bronwen asked "Wade, you wanna give it another go? I think I got one of the bugs worked out." "Come ON, Kim, now we only have fifteen minutes to get some money from the bank. Later, Wade and Bronwen." Ron said. "Later, you two. Good luck with the bugs." Kim told them. She shut her locker, and they set off for the bank.

Just as they were walking through the doors to leave, Josh Mankey was walking through with a box full of posters. Kim and Josh walked into each other, sending Josh's box flying and Kim's bracelet to the ground. Kim gasped "Oh no, Josh, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you." Josh shrugged it off. "That's ok, they're still in the box. No harm." Rufus popped out of Ron's cargo pocket and picked up Kim's bracelet, a sweet 16 gift from him and Ron, and scampered up onto Ron's shoulder. Ron looked at it, and pocketed it. Kim asked "What are the posters for?", as she was now curious what Josh would be doing back durung his spare. "The Spring Fling dance on next Friday." he replied, just as Bonnie Rockwaller walked up, still in her uniform from lunch practice. "Hey, Josh, you wanna go to the dance with me? Oh, hi Kim. Didn't see you there."she said snidely, completely ignoring Ron and Rufus. "KIM! BANK! TEN MINUTES!" Ron yelled, annoyed that so many things were interfering. Kim rolled her eyes "Ok, Ron, I'm coming. Bye, Josh" she called back as Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

"What's the big rush, Ron?" she asked as they hopped on a bus to the Upperton Bank. "Clearence on the scooters at the shop, one day only. I have enough to get some new wheels!" he said. Rufs agreed "Boo-ya!" The bus screeched to a halt in front of the bank, and the pair got off. Ron walked inside and told the teller how much he wanted taken from his Naco royalties account. She blinked, and then asked him to wait and deal with the manager. He came out, had Ron sign a paper, finger printed him and checked his rider's liscence, before approving the withdrawl. Kim was shocked as Ron walked out, counting hundred dollar bills by the dozen. "Ron? I thought you had to get your parents to sign for you to take out money from your savings account." "Yeah, but this is Naco money. I can take it all out, but I don't like walking around with that much cash." Ron explained.

They walked another block and a half to the shop Ron was talking about, only to find a similar aged guy wheeling in the "Scooter Clear Out" sign, with no scooters left. Ron dropped to his knees, grabbed his head and howled "NOOOO!", causing the guy to turn around. Kim's jaw dropped. It looked like a male version of one of her own cheerleaders, Tara, only a bit more built. He asked "What's he crying for?", as Ron had now broken down crying on the sidewalk. "He really wanted one of the scooters. We came up from Middleton." she replied, still shocked at how much he looked like Tara. The teen brightened. "Would he be interested in one of our bigger machines? We also carry bikes and large scooters." Ron stopped short. "You mean real bikes? Why didn't you say so, I could use some bigger wheels"

Inside the store, Ron immediatly spotted his favorite bike and walked over to it. "Cool, yellow with flames." he said, as the guy laughed."Look on the top of the gas tank,when it meets the seat. Can you read what it says?" "'This is a bike owned by someone else, Not for sale'" Ron read, groaning. Then his face lit up. "Hey, you're Maverick Reed! You beat Mike and Jeff Alessi at this year's Walton Grand National! You rule!" Kim looked shocked again "You? Maverick? The dirt biker cousin of Tara? That would explain why you look like her" Maverick looked embaressed "Can you keep it quiet that I'm living here for a while? I've been struggling with my focus and desire lately, and Yamaha told me to take a year off and relax. Since you know Tara, you must know her dad owns this shop, so I'm resting here.""whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a few steps. Tara's dad owns this shop? Weird, I never knew. How much is that other bike over in the corner?" Ron asked, changing the subject suddenly, asking about a blue bike with dice roll graphics.

Maverick walked over and looked at the tag."It's $5449, and a converted street legal YZ250F used in last years Anaheim 1 supercross by Moto XXX. I'll sell it to you for $5000, cash only." Ron pull1ed out his wallet and check the wad of hundreds. "Just a sec. 20, 25, 30, 40, 45, 50, 55, yeah, I got enough! Boo-ya!" Rufus hopped off Ron's shoulder and jumped onto the handle bars of the bike and looked around. He found the notch in the fender to be naked mole rat sized. He turned to Ron and mhmph'd.

Just as Ron finished handing over the wad of cash to Maverick, the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim smoothly yanked it out and turned it in one movement, asking "What's the sitch?" as she saw Wade appear on screen. Wade swiveled his monitor, unable to speak. It showed Wade's friend Brownwen being held hostage by none other than Motor Ed. "Ok, Red. I want you to find Maverick Reed, or the brunette gets it. Seriously. You got 24 hours, I know you know where he is. Seriously, you do." The monitor clicked off, causing Wade to say urgently "You have to find.. is that who Motor Ed is looking for?"

Maverick whipped out his cell phone and punched in a number. "Motor Ed? What do you want? A race? I whipped you last time. You got better? Then lets meet on middle ground. Golpher Dunes race way, old school rules, air cooled, uppies ok. 500s. Ok." He hung up and ran to the back room. "Uncle Mel, goin to Golpher, I'll be back for dinner tomorrow. Later, Tara." He dashed back out, wearing a leather jacket and chaffs over his other clothes and pulling on a backpack. He grabbed his bike from the stand and pushed it out the front door. Ron ran up behind him "Hey, wait. We'll go with you. I can help you get ready, and Kim can track down Bronwen and Motor Ed. Please?" Maverick turned, looking Ron in the eye for a second. "Ok, you can both come. I'll grab my spare bike for Kim. Do either of you have gear?" "Motocross gear? Ron doesn't, but I have some from the X-Games." Kim said. Maverick raised his eyebrows "I thought that you looked familair. I was there too, hanging out with my cousins Chad Reed and Craig Anderson. Craig told me to try for step-up. I saw you doing that awsome freestyle routine. How did you come up with that double nac nac variant?" he asked, suddenly interested.

Tara started to pull Ron towards the gear section, giggling. Ron was so pink he looked like Rufus as she picked out a pair of pants and held them up, saying "My dad'll let you borrow these, and they look cute." Kim shrugged "I just treated it like cheerleading practice. It was no big." Maverick grinned, looking over Kim's head "Hey, Ron, Tara, more getting ready and less flirting. We gotta leave in a few." Tara called back "Just a sec, Ron's gotta get some boots. Plus, I need a picture of how cute he looks in those Thor pants." Ron was struggling to get some old style Alpinestar boots on. "Little help?" he asked, as he'd gotten one boot on but never got the other unbuckled. Tara kneeled down to help him, giggling and blushing like mad.

Kim and Maverick walked outside and around back of the shop, where Maverick opened up a garage door and pulled the cover off a mysterious bike. "It's been a while, Marsy, but we're gonna get you back on the road. I never should have left you after I got that contract. It's time for you to ride again." he murmured, just loud enough for Kim to hear. She backed out of the way as Maverick pulled the bike around and pushed it out the door. Kim followed, closing the door behind her and watching as Maverick flicked out the kickstart lever, set the choke and turned the gas on. As he did this, he closed his eyes and said "One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, let's go baby go!" When he said the last part, he lifted himself off the ground and pushed down on the kickstart with all his might. The bike roared to life, giving a cloud of white smoke a new home and causing Kim to jump a bit at the sudden noise. Maverick pulled the clutch in and clicked the shifter down into first.

He suddenly dropped the clutch and pinned the gas. Another cloud of white smoke was emitted from the bike, this time mostly from the tire. Maverick softened off the gas for a second, then pinned it again, causing the bike to leap forward with a scream from the motor and a bark from the tire. Kim watched in amazment as he layed the bike right over on it's side, only to crank the throttle on, stand the bike up on it's back tire and fly down the alley. He snapped it around at the end and beckoned Kim to follow him to the shop.

She ran back to the front of the shop, only to see Ron fully dressed with a lipstick mark on the side of his helmet. Tara handed Kim a pair of pink Fox race pants, a pink Moose jersey, a pair of white Alpinestars boots and a helmet with KP airbrushed on the jaw. Ron smiled weakly. "Suprise. I had Wade order it for your b-day, but you need it to get to Golpher Dunes." Kim stopped in the middle of Strapping on the chest protecter Tara had just handed her "Ron, that's so sweet. Thank you." She finished strapping on the chest protecter and gave Tara a hug goodbye, whispering in her ear "Take of yourself, girl." She pulled on her helmet, strapping on a pair of goggles to protect her eyes and sat on Marsy. Maverick gave Tara a hug goodbye and started his bike, signaling Ron to do the same. Kim signaled that she'd take the lead home to get her mission gear and tell her parents where she was going. Maverick nodded and she eased out the clutch, sitting over the gas tank to prevent wheelies. She looked in her mirror to see the two boys doing the same.

In less than five minutes, they had arrived at first Kim's, then Ron's house, getting approval for their mission. A few minutes after that, they were on the highway, headed for a race with Motor Ed. Kim thought as she headed north "Half of time I pretend that I'm fine, I keep it inside"

The trio sped on.

There ya go, my first fic has been posted. Remember the contest and to R&R!


End file.
